phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk and Thor stand powerless after being struck by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's power-draining "inator." Once the Marvel Super Villains - Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. - find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is responsible for robbing the Super Heroes of their powers, they seek him out and together create mayhem in Danville. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb do everything they can to restore the Super Heroes' powers before the evil villains take over the world. Read the full summary... The Episode Mission Marvel title card.jpg|"Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" Marvel - Hulk, Iron Man and Spidey.png Marvel - Hulk, Spidey, Iron Man and Thor zapped.png Spider man entering New York.jpg Hulk lost his power.jpg|Hulk has lost his strength. Thor lost his power.jpg|Thor is weak now. Iron Man can't move.jpg|Iron Man is frozen. Spider man cant climb up walls.jpg|Spider-Man lost his powers. Marvel - Gutsofanemu.png M.O.D.O.K firing anti matter.jpg Venom taking Hulk down.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb-Mission-Marvel_2.jpg|"Superheroes in...our...kitchen?!" Candace geeks out.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hehehehehe!!" The gang's all here.jpg Fury, Monogram and Agent P.jpg|"Is he some kind of super-platypus with super-platypus powers?" Isabella and Iron Man.jpg|Isabella giving Iron Man a juice box. Heroes at the door.jpg|Ding dong. Avengers calling. MODOK, Red Skull and Doof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz with MODOK and Red Skull. Avengers assemble.jpg|The heroes confront the villains. Perry to the Rescue.jpg|Perry kicks MODOK. Marvel heroes.jpg Villains cause mayhem.jpg|Venom, Modok, Whiplash, Red Skull and Doof do all sorts of evil around Danville. Doof and Red Skull in a ballpit.jpg|Doof and Red Skull in a ballpit? Web-slinging time.jpg|Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Stompingflowerbed.jpg|MODOK, Venom, Whiplash, Red Skull and Doof marching and stomping on a flower bed. Space Episode.jpg|Phineas space surfing in the opening. Surfing Asteroids.jpg|The finished product. Phineas Isabella holding hands in space.jpg |Isabella and Phineas holding hands. Pimage.jpg|It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a platypus! Wow. i did not know that.JPG Power drain inator.jpg PnFMissionMarvel.jpg|Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. ExcelsiorHotDogs.jpg HotDogs.jpg Crosswalk.jpg Giant_Baby_Head_-_Mission_Marvel.jpg Candace with the data collection tank.jpg Candace having pushed the data tank.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg Candace after touching thor's hammer.jpg Candace's hair and isabella's hair standing up on end.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Phineas handing candace her repaired s.h.e.d. card back.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg 520ad3918369a.jpg Doof as MODOK.jpg Candace after hitting the red button too quickly.jpg Great all set.jpg Candace what did you do.jpg Candace sees the machine is unplugged.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg You've only got one butt jet.jpg Candace and isabella headed up to the space station.jpg Isabella relizing they need to go the space station.jpg Candace and isabella watch the data collection tank roll down to the heroes.jpg I learned from the best spidey.jpg Candace just about to touch thor's hammer.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg Phineas having revoked candace's shed card.jpg If you're feelin' froggy.jpg Feelin' Super.jpg 1373048682000-128907-0051.jpg Candace having seen the lightning that thor produced.jpg|Candace cheers for the Superheroes. Now make the powers blast down there and stuff.jpg Candace pacing inside shed.jpg Just lying here utterly dejected.jpg Something's gone wrong.jpg Top of the world, Ma!.jpg "Ducky momo" as a superhero.jpg|Ducky Momo was in the fight? Waffle inator.jpg Mqdefault (55).jpg Mqdefault (54).jpg 1174729_419904821452971_436967663_n.png|Candace gets upset, and Phineas is so mad that he points her to the door to get out. TheMan1.jpg Image-1EAD 5217979D.jpg Candace faints and Isabella catches her.jpg|Candace faints after seeing Ducky Momo in the Costume; Isabella catches Candace as she faints. Mqdefault (60).jpg Mqdefault (61).jpg Costumes in the trash can.jpg Nobody's paying attention.jpg Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 2.JPG Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 5.JPG|Nick Fury & Monogram warning Agent P. Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 4.JPG|Super Heroes rescued by Perry The Playtpus. Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 8.JPG|Space Station. Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 6.JPG|Hulkjeet on a Rampage. Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 7.JPG|Doofenshmirtz attacking from his building. Heros on Ice comic.jpg Ducky Momo superhero crossover event.jpg|''Quack quack Ducky Momo-san superhero desu!'' Doofenshmirtz riding on a play train.jpg Stan Lee got little annoyed with Dr.Doofenshmirtz.JPG|Stan Lee gets a little annoyed with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. RedSkullandDoof.jpg bandicam 2016-04-08 23-13-35-521.jpg|Candace Press Button bandicam 2016-04-08 22-48-44-360.jpg bandicam 2016-04-08 22-48-27-458.jpg bandicam 2016-04-08 18-28-29-577.jpg|Meet Superhero ''Only Trying To Help Candace starting to get up from lying on her bed.jpg Well, it's all about the boys.jpg My presence felt like an intrusion.jpg I've been banished.jpg And swept out.jpg I'm not tryin' to place the blame.jpg But I feel it just the same.jpg That we could be, yes, we should be.jpg Isabella and Candace upset.jpg|Isabella and Candace feeling upset. Candace and isabella singing only trying to help.jpg Candace at the window while singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Candace at the window while singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help 2.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help 3.jpg Isabella and Candace are very upsets thay just want help Phineas.JPG Candace and Isabella at the bottom of the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and Isabella are sad.jpg Candace and Isabella look out the rainy backyard door.jpg OnlyTryingtoHelp.jpg Candace singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Candace singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help 3.jpg Candace singing Only Trying To Help 3.jpg Trying to help, Phineas.jpg Isabella and Candace as Only Trying To Help ends.jpg Isabella and Candace look over at Lawrence.jpg Candace and isabella see mr. fletcher who has just turned the sprinkler off.jpg Miscellaneous Comic-Con ABBBBB.png|BALJEET SMASH!!! BBBBBAAAA.png|Agent P vs. Doof and the supervillains. BBBBBBAAAAAA.png Pandfmissionmarvel.PNG|The Beak and Iron Man in NYC. Pandfmissionmarvel1.PNG|The Hulk and Baljeet hulk out. Pandfmissionmarvel2.PNG|A still of Candace as Dangeraffe from "The Beak" with the Thor comic book superimposed over the "Super Fellow" comic she was holding in the original. Pandfmissionmarvel3.PNG Mqdefault (6).jpg Mqdefault (7).jpg|Redubbed footage from ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension used in the trailer. image223.jpg Nick.jpg Trailer Mission Marvel Opening Scene.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces the first seven minutes of the episode on the Disney Channel website. Awsome.jpg Candace as she saves the day.jpg Doofensmirtz being bad.jpg Iron man flying around doing stuff.jpg Spider-Man spinning and swinging.jpg HULK SMASH.jpg Like my hammer?.jpg Don't be bossy.jpg Agent P being awsome!!!!.jpg 0068.Mission-1.jpg‎ Promotional Images Mission Marvel promo image.jpg PhineasFerbMissionMarvel.jpg QUACK QUACK DUCKY MOMO-SAN HERO DESU.png Mission Marvel Promotional Art .png Mission Marvel Promotional Art 2.png marvel background.jpg marvel long poster.jpg Mission Marvel - Iron Man 2.png Mission Marvel - Iron Man.png Mission Marvel - Spider-Man 2.png Mission Marvel - Spider-Man.png Spider-Man.PNG Mission Marvel - Hulk .png Mission Marvel - Hulk 2.png Mission Marvel - Thor.png Mission Marvel - Thor 2.png Mission Marvel - Candace and Thor.png File:NickFury.jpg Marvel - Red Skull.png|Red Skull. Mission Marvel - Whiplash.png|Whiplash. Mission Marvel - Venom.png|Venom. Mission Marvel - M.O.D.O.K..png|M.O.D.O.K. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries